Frost and Fire
by Original Sister
Summary: "You can't protect her forever, sooner or later she will come to me and that's when the game's will really begin".
1. Chapter 1

Frost And Fire

Summary: "You can't protect her forever, sooner or later she will come to me and that's when the game's will really begin".

Twilight and Blade Crossover

Pairing: Bella/Deacon

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or Blade. **

Chapter 1

Deacon was annoyed to fuck, he really was getting tired of his elders and their constant shit about keeping this godforsaken treaty with the humans like they were so much more special than vampire's. The way Deacon saw it was that humans were their food source nothing more nothing less.

Though there was only one he could vouch for and that was the one who had been locked in her room for the past ten years unable to go anywhere without the supervision of their leader.

Ten years ago the elder's had taken in a nine year old girl by the name of Isabella Swan whom had apparently bared witness to a mugger killing her parents who had then gone to turn on her but was stopped when his leader Dragonetti had jumped in and saved the day. His leader taking pity on the girl had brought her back to their sanctuary where he kept her under his protection, of course Frost was pissed to hell that there was a human in his lair that could not be fed on because of the word of an elder which was completely ridiculous in his eyes. For a vampire to have to share his domain with his food was utterly shameful.

Dragonetti had warned Deacon to stay away the child and that went for his gang of followers as well, assuring Frost that if he so much as went sniffing round the girl his life would not be worth living. Oh how Deacon Frost loved an empty threat, it just made him laugh at how pathetic the elder was.

One night he had snuck into the girls room when she was asleep determined to find out what was so special about this child that she deserved to be in his lair. The second he'd gotten a whiff of her scent Deacon felt his mouth water, he'd never smelt anything so appetizing in his life. Her blood practically screamed 'drink me' and that's exactly what Deacon had planned to do, that is until he met those eyes.

He was about ready to lean down and take a bite of his prey when he felt something warm on his cheek and realized it was the girls hand and that she had woken up but to his surprise she didn't scream or even flinch, she'd just stared at him with those deep brown eyes of hers not saying a word. As if she was egging him on Deacon had then taken the child's hand in his and bit down on her lower left arm and the moment her blood hit his tongue Deacon was sure he was on cloud bloody nine, it was without sweetest and most delectable tang of forbidden fruit he'd ever tasted during his years as a vampire. Just thinking about it now had him on edge with thirst.

It was on that day that Deacon decided that instead of draining the girl dry he was gonna keep her round because her blood was just too rare and delicious to waste, swearing that once he took over the entire vampire race and rid of all the elders he would make Isabella his personal pet/source of sustenance whether she agreed to it or not.

So here they were ten years on and Deacon was still making frequent visits to Isabella whenever he could just to have his satisfactory thrill of the day from his favorite blood bag.

He was currently sat in a meeting amongst the elders feeling bored as hell as he continued to stare half heartedly at Isabella whom was sat across from Dragonetti.

"Do we have any other matters to discuss before we move onto the notion of blade?" asked Dragonetti of his council members.

"I'd like to discuss something" Bella piped up interesting everyone in the room to what she had to say.

"State your business my dear" spoke Dragonetti.

"Well during the past years I've spent in this place I've had alot of time to think about what it is I want for my future. That being said I've come to a decision" Bella said as the others waited for her to continue, so taking a deep breath she spoke the next words with confidence. "I want to be a vampire" she said.

Watching each elder glance between the next as the whole room fell into silence Deacon himself felt taken back by her request, though he wasn't about to sit there and complain because he'd every intention of turning her himself but now knowing she wanted this life it made things easier for him.

"Well?" Bella asked impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Isabella, it is out of the question" Dragonetti regretfully spoke.

"Why? I thought you'd be happy. This is what I want, to be part of the clan" Bella told him.

"Impossible, by your turning we'd be breaking the very law we'd set out to protect" Pallatine firmly spoke.

"And yet you have turned thousands in the years that you've existed, what's one more gonna do?" Bella asked the simpleton of a man.

"We cannot afford to raise anymore suspicion, we have already lost enough numbers by the hands of blade because of the recklessness of our kind" said Fredrick.

"You have kept me locked up in this prison for ten years and in that time I have done nothing with my life. I've been denied company, I have been denied the outside world, I have abided by every single one of your rules and yet it still isn't enough. I want more than this, I'm tired of playing the role of the weak minded human for all vampire's to laugh at. I know I'm stronger than the person you see before you and if you just give me a chance I can prove it to you. Please" Bella pleaded of them.

"I'm sorry Isabella but it is decided, the answer is no" Dragonetti told her.

Deacon watching Bella's reaction smirked as she threw back her chair and stormed out the room not giving a second glance to anyone.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" Bella yelled as her voice echoed throughout the hallway.

This had Deacon chuckling as he knew that the elders had just made a very big mistake denying Isabella her need for immortal life, it was just one more ally on his part for when he put his master plan to work.

He would give her what she craved before making her his. After all they had both been denied what they wanted for too long, it was time for a whole new beginning.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I carry on? Let me know.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week had gone by since the meeting and Bella had refused to come out her room. She was pissed off good and proper, how dare the elders refuse her immortality when they'd barely even given her a bloody chance.

Since the day she'd day first been brought here the only life she knew was behind these four walls and Bella tired of it, she tired of them. The only person in this place that she seemed to connect with was Frost himself, from the first moment she met him she'd felt a strange tie to the vampire. The vibe he gave off made her feel as though she weren't so alone inside, after her parents were killed Bella had lost all respect for humanity and craved revenge. If she were to suffer then she'd ensure that the world knew her pain.

Just then the door to her room slid open and Bella looked up from the book she was currently sat reading on her bed to see Dragonetti walk in.

"Ugh go away" said Bella dismissively.

"I know your upset" Dragonetti said.

"Upset? Oh no I'm not upset, I've done that and I've also done angry. At this point I'm just past caring anymore" Bella bit back.

"Being a vampire is not what you want Isabella, trust me when I say it would be a burden on your life. You would always have to hide, never be able to walk in the sunlight and be driven mad by the thirst for blood" Dragonetti told her.

"How do you know that? How do you know that I'm not stronger than you give me credit for? At least as a vampire I'd be able to protect myself be able to walk amongst your kind without having to worry about getting attacked" Bella said.

"None would dare harm you as long as you are under my protection, that I can assure you" Dragonetti told her.

At that Bella finally snapped throwing her book across the room and jumping up from the bed.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID PROTECTION! I WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE! I WANT OUT OF HERE! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? CAN YOU NOT SEE WHAT YEARS OF BEING STUCK IN THIS PLACE HAVE DONE TO ME? I HAVE BEEN PATIANT WITH YOU AND YOUR FUCKING MORAL HIGH GROUND SHIT, BUT ALL YOU'VE DONE IS SCREW ME OVER TIME AND TIME AGAIN! SO I'M FINALLY DONE LISTENING TO YOU, EITHER LET ME OUT OF HERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD THE MINUTE YOUR BACK IS TURNED I'LL PERSONALLY BE THE ONE TO DRIVE A STAKE THROUGH IT!" Bella yelled in the leaders face.

Suddenly from of nowhere she felt a sharp blow across the cheek and it took Bella a moment to realize that for the first time since she had been here Dragonetti had just struck her, and good too.

"You will never leave this room again, do you understand?" Dragonetti hissed at her.

Bella not answering him just stared blankly at the elder who had dared raise a hand to her watching as he departed from the room wishing more than anything at that moment for the man to drop down dead.

**...….**

Sat in his room that night Deacon was doing all he could to distract himself so not to crack under pressure. He'd gone an entire week without a single drop of Isabella's blood and it was beginning to drive him crazy.

He needed her blood like humans needed air to survive, she was like a bloody addiction to him and the more he went without Isabella the worse he got. It didn't help that Dragonetti now had her guarded so none but himself could get in or out of her room, the bastard really was taking this to a new level of idiocy but once he was rid of things would be much more fun around here. Of that Deacon was sure.

Upon going over his ingenious plan on his laptop Deacon saw his door open and to his great annoyance in walked Dragonetti, whom he had to say looked generally pissed off. Closing the laptop before his leader could get an eye full of what was on the screen Deacon turned in his chair to face his leader.

"There is such a thing as knocking you know" Deacon arrogantly said to the man.

"What are you doing Frost? What is it you hope to achieve here?" Dragonetti asked him.

"I've got no idea what your on about" Deacon dismissively spoke coming to a stand, but just then his head snapped to the side as Dragonetti backhanded him across the face.

Big mistake.

"I warned you Frost, I ordered you to stay away from her" Dragonetti hissed at him.

"I'm guessing were talking about Isabella here?" Deacon chuckled whilst wiping the blood off his lip.

"She was not something for you to prey on and turn into one of your worthless underlings Frost, you have corrupted the mind of an innocent human child and set her on a path she could not possibly begin to understand" Dragonetti told him.

"You just don't get it do you? I didn't make her want this life she chose it, if anyone set her on the path it was you" Deacon sneered at the elder.

"What is it you want with her? Isabella means nothing to you?" Dragonetti asked him.

"I disagree, she and I are more similar than even I anticipated. We've both been knocked back for too long and left to feel insignificant, we both crave freedom and lust for power because that's who we are. It's what you made us, it's who we choose to be" Deacon sinisterly told him.

"You will leave her be Frost, do you understand?" Dragonetti snarled as Deacon shook his head.

"It's too late, she's in already in my blood. Isabella belongs to me now" Deacon smirked.

"You drank her blood?" Dragonetti half gasped but instead of answering him Deacon just looked on feeling smugly. "She will never be yours Frost, mark my words" spoke the elder going to back out the room but froze at Deacon's next words.

"You can't protect her forever, sooner or later she will come to me and that's when the game's will really begin" Deacon said feeling pleased with himself as he saw the fear behind Dragonetti's eyes before the man then disappeared out of sight leaving the door to slide shut behind him.

**…..**

Tossing and turning in her bed Bella try as she may just wasn't able to get any sleep that night. Though if she was being honest she hadn't slept at all these past few days because of one thing that was on her mind, Frost. She missed him she missed his nightly visits, even if was just to drink her blood it still didn't feel right not to have him there.

She felt so alone without him.

Damn Dragonetti for locking her in this incarcerated prison, damn him to the fiery pits of hell. Why on earth could he not just let her be? It just wasn't fair. Sometimes Bella wished that she'd just died along with her parents because at least then she wouldn't of had to put up with any of this shit.

Just then her eyes flew open at the sound of someone entering her room but before Bella had a chance to see who it was she felt sharp pain in her arm and suddenly felt herself being lifted up by set of arms, and though she tried to fight against them it was a loosing battle because at that moment the world around her began to spin as her vision then blurred before slowly but surely fading to black.

**…..**

The next night Deacon awoke with a feeling of dread. Something wasn't right, he wasn't sure how he knew but he felt it nonetheless. Moving himself out of his concubine's hold he opened up his coffin contained bed and sat up throwing his legs over the edge.

"Deacon? What is it?" asked Vanessa his lover who's hand he then felt on his shoulder.

"I don't know, something's wrong I can feel it" Deacon said trying to concentrate on his emotions.

"What?" asked Vanessa now sounding concerned.

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna find out" Deacon determinedly spoke.

He then quickly got himself dressed and departed from his room though feeling a heavy wave of discomfort on his chest the entire time as he walked on down the halls. Deacon questioned what this was as he'd never felt such a thing before and wondered why it was giving him trouble now.

Arriving in the living area he saw Quinn his second in command laid out on the couch along with Mercury Deacon's other bed buddy sat across from Quinn reading a magazine.

"What's up man?" asked Quinn upon spotting his boss approaching.

"I'm good" Deacon replied.

"Hey baby" Mercury seductively spoke getting off the chair to kiss his cheek.

Right then Deacon had a hard time not rolling his eyes, Mercury was a great lover and all but lately she was just becoming too clingy and it was driving him to the point he wanted to rip her head clean off.

"Anything been going on?" Deacon asked them.

"Nothing that I can think of" Quinn shrugged.

That didn't sit with Deacon at all. He knew something was off, he did.

"You sure?" Deacon asked.

"Yeah, why? Is there something wrong man?" Quinn asked his boss in concern.

And just then like a lightning bolt struck his head it suddenly occurred to Deacon that all was rather quiet around here. Infact too quiet because he couldn't hear Isabella's heartbeat, which was entirely strange because he could usually make it out no matter where he was in the building.

"I'll be back in a minute" Deacon told them.

Going to the lift he decided to go check in on his human and make sure everything was okay, but as soon as he reached her floor the first thing Deacon noticed was that there were no guards outside Isabella's door. Again he thought this was rather strange considering that Dragonetti had gone to great lengths to make sure Deacon himself didn't get within ten yards of her, but it looked as though his leader hadn't hired the right men for job much to his pleasing.

Walking up to her room the door slid open and…nothing, Deacon looked round the room but saw no Isabella in sight. Where was she? He then checked the bathroom but she wasn't there either. Deacon questioned if Dragonetti had taken her somewhere but soon got his answer when he spotted something out the corner of his eye next to the bed. Bending down to pick the small like object up and getting a good look at it Deacon suddenly felt as though someone had just poured cold water over him as it dawned on the vampire what he was holding.

It was an empty bloody tranquilizer cartridge!

Someone had taken Isabella and Deacon had a fucking good idea of the culprit, but believe him once he got his hands on them they'd need a god because Deacon Frost would have no mercy.

**Author's Note: Oh dear Frost is mad now, who do you think took Bella? Let me know your thoughts.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few hours later Bella awoke to a splitting headache, she felt dizzy, nocuous and incredibly weak. She tried moving her arms and legs but found she couldn't do so and wondered why for a moment until her vision cleared and she saw that she was strapped down to a chair with wires attached to her body.

'What the…?' Bella thought to herself.

As she looked around and took in her surroundings she found that she was not in the house of Erebus anymore but in some sort of workshop type place.

What on earth was going here? How did she get here? What was she doing here? And why the hell was she tied up?

Just then though out the corner of her eye she saw an elderly but butch looking man with shoulder length gray hair approaching her, though he seemed to have a limp on him from what Bella could make out.

"I see your finally awake, you must be feeling like shit right now. I apologize for the binds but we had to take a few precautions" said the elderly man.

"Who are you?" Bella asked him trying to keep her heavy head up.

"The names Abraham Whistler and you must be Isabella Swan am I right?" Whistler asked her.

'Whistler? Now does that name sound familiar?' Bella thought to herself.

"How do you know my name?" she asked knitting her eyebrows together.

"We've known about you for some time Miss Swan" said Whistler moving to stand infront of her.

"We?" Bella asked him.

"My team and I" Whistler said.

And right then a girl with long brunette hair and a man with short light brown hair joined the both of them.

"This is my daughter Abigail Whistler and her partner Hannibal King" Whistler spoke introducing Bella to the to the couple who just nodded at her.

"Well now that introductions are over could one of you please grant me the honor of telling me what it is that you want and why the hell I'm here?" Bella snidely asked him.

"Have you ever heard the legend of La Magra?" Whistler asked her.

"The blood god" Bella said as he nodded.

"The first vampire to ever roam the earth plaguing mankind with his virus, though never anticipated that his own kind would turn against him. He was killed by a league of born bred vampire's" Whistler said.

"The elders" Bella muttered in disbelief.

She'd heard the story of the blood god many times over the past few years, but never had she known about the elder's part in his demise.

"Well over the years the vamps lived in hope of restoring the damage that La Magra had created, but all the while a piece of the puzzle had gone undiscovered until our people stumbled onto it. You see Legend has it that should the blood god rise again he would rip this world to shreds, but if he were to find his mate and bond their blood together both of them would without a doubt be completely unstoppable and it'd be game over for us all" Whistler said lighting himself a cigarette.

"An interesting story, but what's any that got to do with me?" asked Bella wondering if he was coming to a point.

"Our kind have been searching for you for a long time Miss Swan, your family was quite hard to come by. We'd hoped to get to you before the bloodsuckers did but they'd beat us to the punch. I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news but unfortunately there's no easy way to say this so I'll just level with you. You've been marked" Whistler informed her.

"What are talking about marked? Marked for what?" Bella asked feeling totally lost.

"For death" Whistler said stunning Bella. "You have been since the moment of your birth, though I'm surprised those bloodsuckers kept you alive for this amount of time" he said.

"Why? Why am I marked for death?" Bella asked him.

"Because of who you are and what would become of your life if you were to live" Whistler said.

"And what would that be?" Bella sarcastically asked.

"A savage of the night, a ruthless killer, the mate of the devil himself" Whistler told her.

"What?" Bella asked him.

"Its you Isabella, you are the mate of La Magra" said Whistler not sugar coating it.

With those words spoken Bella did not know what to say or even how to feel, all she knew was that someone up there must be having a good laugh because she felt like they'd literally just thrown a curve ball in her life and it had hit her smack bang right between the eyes.

Bull's-eye.

**Author's Note: Gasp! How do we feel about this revelation? Being the mate of a blood god? Intense much.**

**Before you ask Bella has always heard of Blade but never Whistler or his bunch so just think of how she'll react when she finds out she's amongst the enemy.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're the mate of La Magra"

Was all Bella could hear as the words repeated over and over in her head like a bad broken record. This had to be some sort of joke right? How could she possibly be the mate of La Magra? She was human. No vampire would find his or her mate in a human, especially not a blood god. That was when she broke out into a fit of laughter with Whistler Abigail and Hannibal staring at her in question.

"Oh you are good, you are very good" Bella laughed. "I'll admit I've heard some crazy ass story's over the years but this one just tops them all. A credit to you for trying though, really" she said.

"You poor girl. They really have left you in the dark haven't they?" Whistler asked blowing out smoke from his cigarette. "I bet they also didn't tell you the grand finale? About why you were marked by their kind to begin with" he said.

"What is it this time? I'm an alien sent from planet Krypton?" Bella sarcastically asked amusing herself.

"Let me ask you something first. In all time that you were among those bloodsuckers did any of them ever bite you?" Whistler asked her.

That question caught her off guard abit and Bella once again questioned what this had to do with anything? She could be honest and say yes but then again she thought maybe they were trying to trick her into something and so turned the other cheek.

"No" she lied.

"And do you know why that is?" Whistler asked her as Bella shook her head. "Because they can't. Their kind isn't strong enough to sustain your blood and even if they tried they'd be dead within minutes" he told her.

That said all amusement suddenly drained from Bella's system as she felt her blood turn cold.

"What do you mean?" Bella shakily asked him.

"The legend states that if La Magra's other half were to be brought into our world they'd inherit something in their DNA that all night crawlers have feared for centuries. A virus" Whistler said.

"A virus?" Bella questioned him.

"One that's effective enough to wipe those damn bloodsuckers off the face of the earth" Whistler explained.

Bella felt sick, it couldn't be true. There was no way she held some sort of vampire virus in her system, there had to be some sort of mistake because Frost had fed off her blood for years and he was completely fine.

"I'm sensing there's a but here" Bella said.

"But it doesn't quite effect every last bloodsucker as we'd hoped. Only one above all could possibly have the will power to endure your blood and that's La Magra himself. The virus alone could kill him but your vital fluid would heal the damage" Whistler said.

"So what your saying is that I'm basically a genetic weapon that was born to annihilate the whole of the vampire race?" Bella asked him.

"It doesn't get any simpler than that" Hannibal smirked as Abigail nudged him giving her partner a look that said 'shut the hell up'.

"And you're expecting me to do what exactly?" Bella asked them.

"We just need a few pints of your blood to be sure that this virus actually does work" Abigail spoke up this time.

"And then what?" Bella asked clenching her jaw.

"If it doesn't work your free to go" Whistler said.

"And if it does?" Bella asked though already knowing the answer.

"Then you'll be under our protection" Whistler said.

"You're making a huge mistake. When Dragonetti finds out what you've done he'll come for me and he'll slaughter each and every one of you" Bella bitterly spoke.

"Dragonetti was the one who handed you over" Abigail said.

Those words spoken Bella was struck dumb.

"W-what?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's true. He found us and was prepared to offer a deal" Whistler said.

"What kind of deal?" Bella asked still in shock.

"We get to use your blood to kill Frost and his minions but in return we spare the elders and leave them to run their empire in peace, though we didn't make any promises" Abigail informed.

"Your life for the elders, Frost's life for yours. Basically either way you've been screwed" Hannibal shrugged.

If it wasn't bad enough that Bella was already feeling like shit it felt as if she'd just been punched in the stomach. Hard. Dragonetti had sold her out to save his own skin? And worst of all he was going to allow the slayers to use her blood to kill his own kind? She'd always known Dragonetti was devious but never to this extent, after everything she'd done for him this was how the bastard repaid her?

"I will not be used as a god damn strategy tool for you or anyone for that matter! I'm a human being for christ sake not some lab rat!" Bella shouted at them.

"I understand how you feel Miss Swan…" spoke Whistler.

"Bullshit! You couldn't possibly begin to understand how I feel!" Bella snapped.

"We just want to help keep you safe" Whistler said as if sounding sympathetic.

"Keep me safe? You kidnapped me drugged me and now want nothing more than to bleed me dry just to commit genocide to a species that you haven't even begun to understand. If you think you stand any chance against Frost your out of your minds. He'll kill you first" Bella seethed at them.

"Don't bet on it" Hannibal smirked.

"We've got our best man on the case" Whistler ensured her.

"And again I say you can't and won't win" Bella repeated.

"We'll see" said Whistler taking another puff of his cigarette.

Abigail receiving a nod from him then moved to Bella's side whilst grabbing a needle in discreet from the medical table.

"Yes...we will" Bella agreed though suddenly feeling herself becoming drowsy.

Turning her head to look at what Abigail was doing she saw that the girl had just injected something into her I.V.

"W-what a...are y-you doing?" asked a slurry Bella.

"Increasing your morphine, it'll help with the pain" Abigail said.

"W…what p-pain?" Bella asked.

But just then her question was answered as she saw Abigail insert another needle and wire in her other arm and before she knew what was happening Bella saw her own blood leaving her body through the wire that was hooked to an empty blood bag.

"N-no…please…no" Bella pleaded.

Trying to fight against her restraints Bella soon found it was a useless battle, she was just too weak and too tired to keep a hold of reality as her vision begun to blur.

'Frost'

Was the last thought on her mind before her heavy eyelids shut closed allowing the darkness to consume her once more.

**…..**

That night Deacon had rounded up his followers and told them that plans had changed. They were going to kick start this war and move against the elders sooner than expected. He knew damn well Dragonetti had something to do with Bella's disappearance and was literally going to have the leaders head on a platter for stealing what was rightfully his. Though she may just be a human it didn't matter because it was principal that none took from Deacon Frost unless they were feeling utterly suicidal.

He questioned though why Dragonetti would want to bring Bella harm after protecting her for so long? It didn't make sense, though why would it? This was Dragonetti they were talking about, the man who made up his own set of rules as he went along. Well that was all about to change because after tonight Deacon would take his rightful place as leader amongst vampires and finally have the elders in his back pocket.

At that very moment Deacon was sat in the lounge area when in came the man of the hour looking quite proud with himself.

"Well don't you look happy" spoke Deacon sarcastically. "I bet your just loving this aren't cha? Taking what doesn't belong to you, thinking you've got total control. But let's be honest you never had it" he said.

"What's the matter Frost? I thought you'd be reeling with satisfaction to at last be rid of a burden that has caused you to become weak" smugly spoke Dragonetti.

At these words Deacon's face fell into a frown. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"You fell for her, did you not? You've aloud yourself to become emotionally attached to a human. But in so doing you have doomed your very existence, for love will be the very thing that kills you" said Dragonetti.

"I think you have me confused for some love sick puppy. That girl means nothing to me. Isabella is a blood bag just like the rest of them but only I have the privilege of tasting her. She's mine. My property my pet my plaything and I want her back. So..." Deacon trailed off getting up from the couch to approach Dragonetti. "Where is she?" he asked the man in a deadly manner.

"Gone. I killed her" said Dragonetti with no emotion in his voice.

"Bullshit. You wouldn't have the guts to pull something like that off" spat Deacon.

"After realizing that she was becoming exactly like you and your minions? You'd be surprised what I'm capable of Frost. I freed her soul before it could be damned by you forever" said Dragonetti.

Lies. This was a pack of shit and Deacon knew it. Dragonetti was trying to cover up the truth of what he had really done with Isabella just to throw him off. But why? Why was he so determined to keep this human from him? Something about it made Deacon's blood boil to the point he was just about ready to tare the leader to pieces if he didn't come clean and soon of the whereabouts of his precious pet.

"I don't think you understand just how vital it is for you to be honest right now so allow me to demonstrate just what happens when I'm truly pissed off" sneered Deacon at the elder.

Just seconds after he said that Dragonetti suddenly gasped out in pain feeling something punch right through his back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried.

He felt whatever it was twist and turn its way into his chest until something incredibly sharp was pierced into his heart causing Dragonetti to collapse to his knees before dropping to the ground unconscious.

"Maybe now you'll take me seriously old man" said Deacon smirking down at the leader at his feet. "Get him in the car" he told Quinn who'd stabbed a tranquilizer full of garlic into Dragonetti's heart.

Not having to be told twice Quinn grabbed the leader by the arm and begun dragging him away.

Mercury entering the room at that point stared at Deacon with a pissed off expression.

"All this for a human?" she questioned him.

"Excuse me?" spoke Deacon in a challenging tone of voice.

"You heard me. You of all people have always said that humans are below us, and yet here you are trying to save one. Its very...sentimental if you ask me" said Mercury.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. So if I were you I'd keep your fucking mouth shut before you end up just like Dragonetti. Got it?" Deacon snapped at her. "The human is mine. I own her and when my property has been stolen I will do whatever I have to get it back" he told her.

Deacon then brushing past Mercury went to depart the lounge but his child wasn't done yet.

"Dragonetti was right wasn't he?" asked Mercury causing Deacon to freeze in his tracks. "You love her. Don't you?" she asked in a spiteful manner.

Deacon not answering the question just stood there in utter silence as he felt his temper was about to fly.

"You love the little bitch. Everyone knows. It's disgusting. How you've aloud yourself to become wrapped round that insignificant little twit is beyond me. I thought you better Deacon. But obviously I was wrong, we all were. You're nothing more than a fucking hypocrite..."

Within seconds Mercury was being held off the ground as Deacon now blinded by rage had his hand tightly wrapped round her throat.

"You ever and I mean ever try to raise yourself above me again and you better fucking believe that I will tare you apart inch by inch. I gave you life and I can easily take it away. Just remember that, babe" sneered Deacon.

He then released his hold on her allowing Mercury to fall to the ground as her hand flew straight to her throat gasping for air.

Not having anything else to say to the bitch Deacon turned and walked away not looking back.

Mercury staring after her maker looked on with vengeance. How could he do this to her? After everything she had done for Frost and this was how he repaid her? She had willingly given herself to him but over all he preferred a pathetic fucking human than the love and devotion she felt for him. Well now the game was truly on and the stakes had just been raised. If that vile human wasn't already dead like Dragonetti had claimed then make no mistake she would personally see to it that the mate steeling whore got what she so deserved. There was only one queen to this kingdom and she wasn't about to be dethroned, especially not by a human.

That much she guaranteed.

**...…**

Back with Bella Abigail was at that moment looking at a sample of the girls blood using a microscope when the others heard Blade pull up in the warehouse.

"How was it?" asked Whistler of the day walker.

"Found another one of the nightclubs. No Frost though" said Blade getting out his car.

"Maybe that won't matter. We're closer than ever now" said Whistler.

"What's happening here then?" asked Blade gesturing to the workstation Abigail was currently by with an unconscious Bella.

"We took some specimens of her blood. It's unbelievable. When I first looked her blood cells seemed completely fine but then when I zoomed in there's this dark bluish substance that's overlapping both the erythrocyte and white cells combining them both together. Its just strange" said Abigail.

"So she does carry the virus" stated Blade.

"Maybe. I'll need a sample of your blood though to be sure" said Abigail.

"Has she said anything?" asked Blade.

"Plenty, but nothing of concrete use to us. However we do know that she's been into contact with Frost. So if we can get her to talk we maybe able to convince her into giving us his location" said Whistler tinkering away at his station.

Blade taking off his coat sat on a stool as Abigail grabbed a syringe and swabbed his arm before carefully inserting the needle.

"That is if she doesn't try to bite our heads off again" said Hannibal sharpening a sword.

Unknown to the four slayers Bella had been listening in the entire time of their conversation and wanted more than anything for Frost to burst in here and slaughter every last one of her captors.

She was shocked to learn of what was truly going on inside her. She didn't want to believe that she had a virus running through her veins, but so far it wasn't looking good. If she did eventually break out of here could she go back to Erubus despite the elders and hopefully talk to Frost? Or should she just run and never look back?

Either way she was damned if she did and damned if she didn't.

"Alright, moment of truth" she heard the girl say.

Opening her eyes slightly Bella turned her head to the side to get a gander of what was going on.

Abigail had just finished getting the blood from Blade and opened the tiny tube to extract the fluid with a syringe sampler.

"Here we go" she said taking in a breath.

The others watched as she carefully poured a few drops of blood on top of Bella's sample. They then waited as she looked back through the microscope.

"Everything seems fine so far. No changes in…wait…wait something's happening" said Abigail.

"What? What is it?" asked Hannibal.

"I don't know, it's going crazy. Blood cells are neurotic. Platelets are rapidly multiplying" Abigail described.

Just then she witnessed the entire sample being engulfed in a blue and yellow acid like substance before a white light blinded her vision. And suddenly…

BOOM!

Jumping back in time Abigail covered her eyes as the blood as well the microscope exploded sending tiny pieces of glass soaring.

"Holy fuck!" cursed Hannibal in shock.

"Safe to say it works" said Abigail.

"At least we now know the reactions instant" said Whistler choking out a laugh.

Bella unable to believe what she'd just witnessed felt as though her heart had just dropped to her stomach.

'No. No no no no' she thought to herself weakly shaking her head.

They'd been telling the truth. It was her. She was what all vampires feared. A walking virus. Immortality's end.

Oh Frost. What had she done? All the blood he had endorsed from her very veins. What would become of him? She knew if he died it wouldn't be long before his followers found out the truth and came after her for the death of their leader. Hell Bella would welcome their wrath. Frost was the only true friend she had out of all this and cold or not he was her haven. She'd be lost without him.

"So what's the plan now?" asked Hannibal.

"Now. Now we take this blood for a test drive" smirked Abigail.

"And find Frost" spoke Blade.

"No" Bella gasped out.

This caused all heads to snap in her direction.

"Don't do this. Don't take out Frost. He's the only friend I have, please don't do this" Bella tearfully pleaded.

"Frost isn't your friend. He's nobody's friend. He only looks out for number one" said Hannibal.

"No. He cares about me I know it" argued Bella.

"It's a delusion. That's what Frost does. He creates an illusion in your mind then once he's had his fill he stabs you in the back" said Abigail.

"You don't understand. The reason I'm still alive is that it wasn't just Dragonetti. It was Frost. He kept the other vamps from hurting me. Dragonetti's authority was never powerful enough to stop them. They could have killed me within seconds against the word of an elder, but they didn't because Frost gave me his protection. I'm alive today because of Deacon Frost!" said Bella raising her voice at them.

The slayers looked on with confusion. It didn't make any sense. Why would Frost go to such lengths to protect a human? There was no doubt in their minds that if Frost knew what ran through the Swan girls veins he would have killed her no mercy. Unless…

"He's using her for something" said Abigail narrowing her gaze to the others.

"For what though?" asked Hannibal.

"It's possible he may have found out about the virus and planned to use it for his own means" said Abigail.

"Like wiping out the entire council" said Blade.

"And every goddamn threat to him out there" spoke Whistler.

Just then they heard Bella laugh and turned to face her in curiosity.

"Are you people really that naive? If Frost really wanted the elders dead he could have done it within the click of his fingers by now with or without any stupid virus. He's stronger than any of you put together and your gonna be sorry for crossing him like this" sneered Bella.

"Yeah, I don't think so sweetheart" scoffed Hannibal.

"Deny it all you want. But when Frost comes and he will, they'll be nowhere to run. Nothing will be able save you. Not even your precious day walker" said Bella staring at Blade with the fires of hatred behind her eyes.

"Oook I think its nappy nap time for the insane human" said Hannibal

As if on queue Abigail went straight to the girl's side to give her another dose of morphine.

Bella thrashing in the chair tried her best to break the binds but again it was a hopeless effort. She was strapped down tight and was going nowhere anytime soon.

"YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE GETTING YOURSELVES INTO! FROST WILL COME AND HE'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEARTS OUT! YOU'LL BE SORRY!" bellowed Bella.

Feeling herself getting light headed and her body become numb Bella could do nothing but slump back against the chair as her vision blurred once more and slowly but surely she begun to give up the fight.

'_Hurry Deacon' _

**Author's Note: Oooo so Bella carry's within her a virus that could end all vamps, well almost all. Why do you think her blood hasn't affected Frost? Or has it? Let me know your opinions. **

**Leave your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Bella awoke once more she tiredly glanced round to see not a soul in sight, however she couldn't be sure that there wasn't someone floating about somewhere.

Weakly pulling at her restraints she cursed the slayers for drugging her like they had and thieving her blood. Call themselves saviors? Ha! That was a fucking joke in itself.

"Come on" Bella growled gritting her teeth as she continued to try and loosen the straps, not caring about the third degree burns she was getting whilst doing so.

Right then though she saw something move out the corner of her eye and immediately ceased her actions.

"Hello?" Bella called but didn't get a reply. "Is someone there?" she asked.

Nothing. Not a sound nor sight of anything or anyone. And just as she begun contemplating that it was her imagination running wild to Bella's surprise a little girls face popped into view from behind a pillar.

"Hey!" Bella called to her, however this caused the little girl to whip back into her hiding place. "No no no no its okay. Its alright I'm not going hurt you" she assured her.

She watched as the little girl peeped her head back out in what looked like fear.

"That's it. You don't have to be afraid. I mean you no harm" Bella softly spoke. "My names Bella, what's yours?" she asked the girl.

"Zoe" muttered the child.

Bella smiled, "Zoe huh? That's a pretty name" she said. "Zoe can you help me?"

Zoe shook her head. "I can't" she said.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"They told me not to. They said you would hurt me if I did" Zoe explained.

Bella's jaw tightened at this. "They lied to you Zoe. I wouldn't hurt you, I just want to get out of here so I can go home" she told her.

"To the vampire's?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it, but yes I suppose so" said Bella.

"Why? Vampires are horrible. They killed my Mom" Zoe spoke down heartedly.

"I'm sorry about your Mom, I didn't know. But you have to understand something Zoe, not all vampires are cold and heartless. There are those who do feel, like my friend Deacon. He's a vampire I've been living with for most of my life and though he may seem like the monster to others he's really not. Deacon has been the only true friend I've ever had since my parents were taken from me a long time ago. He protected to me and that's how I'm still breathing today. So you see these people are feeding you on lies Zoe, they can't be trusted" Bella told her.

"But if you're friend was protecting you, how come your here?" asked Zoe.

She was a perceptive one Bella had to give her that.

"Because a man who I also thought cared about me betrayed us by having your friends kidnap me."

"Why?" asked Zoe.

"Because they wanted something of me that's going to start a war between both humans and vampires, which is why I need your help Zoe. They're going to kill my friend and if that happens there's going to be a bloodbath. Do you understand?

If a battle breaks out your friends won't be able to protect you, but I can. I know your scared but I swear on my life I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" said Bella meaning every word.

Zoe stood there for a moment taking it all in deciding that perhaps Bella wasn't the terrible person Blade and the rest of them made her out to be. But was still wondering whether or not to believe in her words knowing it could very be some sort of trap.

"Zoe, please. Help me" Bella pleaded.

"You promise you won't hurt me?" Zoe cautiously asked her.

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Bella swore.

Zoe then moving from out the shadows went straight to Bella's side to firstly help undo the straps on her legs and once they were loose she undid the restraints on her arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much" said Bella now completely in the little girls debt.

When the straps were off Bella carefully took out the needles attached to both arms and stood up to get out the chair, only to meet the ground due to how weak she was.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. Just a little tired is all" Bella assured her. "We gotta get out of here."

"You're taking me with you?" asked Zoe.

Bella nodded, "of course, that is if you want?" she asked her getting a nod from the little girl. "Okay then we better be quick, they could be back at any minute."

Zoe then assisted Bella get back to her feet as the two of them hurried out the workstation.

As they ran Bella herself had to admit the warehouse was quite the hiding place seeing as how massive it was. No wonder Blade and his crew chose it as their personal headquarters.

The girls didn't stop until they reached the front of the warehouse and once they were out Bella closed her eyes and breathed in the air around her.

'Freedom' she thought with a smile. Oh how good it felt.

"So what do we do now?" asked Zoe.

"Now. Now we find a place to lay low until I can work out a plan, but we need to keep out of sight" said Bella staring out into the night.

"I have an idea" said Zoe.

"What's that?" Bella asked looking down at the little girl with interest.

"Follow me"

Bella trailed after Zoe who guided her to a grid not too far away. The little girl bent down to lift the lid moving it aside.

"What's this?" Bella asked her.

"Its a tunnel"

"You mean the sewers?"

"No, it's a tunnel. This will lead us under the city" Zoe informed her.

'Yes! Now we're talking!' Bella inwardly praised.

"Kid you're a genius" she grinned.

The duo then proceeded to climb down the ladder into the underground tunnel that was well and truly pitch black.

"Wish we had a torch" said Bella.

Like clockwork Zoe picked up a torch that had been lying behind the ladder and clicked it on.

Bella tilted her head. "Something tells me this isn't you're first time down here" she said.

"My Mom and I used to come down here all the time to avoid running into any vampires. It takes a while but its safe" said Zoe.

Bella nodded in understanding. "Smart move" she said.

The two continued on their escape route unaware of what lay ahead for them as Bella silently hoped that she could either find Frost or get a message to him of what she had learned and warn him of the malevolent plot that heading his way.

**...…..**

Down in the fiery pits below at that exact time an entity had finally broken free of its prison after...oooh say a millennia of impatient torment waiting for its vessel, and now the time had come at last.

Rising up from the ashes it went roamed the streets in a desperate search for not only the very thing that would give it life once more but also ensure of humanities end.

**...…..**

"Geese you were right about one thing, this place does go on forever" Bella complained.

She felt like they'd been walking for hours, to which she herself had to stop and rest now and then due to the drugs in her system still wearing off and the fact that she hadn't eaten or drank anything yet. To add to her misery she was barefoot and was still in her pajama tank top and bottoms.

"I told you so" said Zoe.

"Yeah yeah none likes a smart ass. I don't suppose you have any protein bars lying around do you?" Bella asked.

"Nope, fresh out" Zoe apologized.

"Figures" Bella sighed.

ROOOOOAAAR!

From out of nowhere came a terrifying monstrous uproar causing both girls to jump as they swung their heads round in the direction they'd just come, from which the sound had traveled.

"W-what was that?" asked Zoe in alarm.

Bella shook her head feeling clueless herself, "I have no idea."

ROOOOOAAAAAR!

'Holy shit! The fuck is that?' she thought as the sound echoed off the walls causing the entire tunnel to shake.

The torch light begun flickering on and off with Zoe trying desperately to keep it working knowing that if something was down here with them they would need it to see who or what they were facing.

ROOOAAAR!

"Zoe get out of here" Bella said ushering the little girl back.

"But what about you?" Zoe asked looking at the woman whilst trembling with fright.

"Don't worry about me just run and don't look back for anything. GO!"

Zoe stuck between a rock and a hard place did not want to leave Bella behind, but also did not want to die either at the hands of whatever was coming. So doing as she was told Zoe ran for her life feeling guilty for her cowardice and what could or would happen to Bella.

Watching the little girl disappear into the distance Bella prepared herself for the worst, doing her absolute best to stay strong like she had before.

'Guess I won't get to see Deacon again after all' Bella sadly thought to herself.

"Come on you bastard, show yourself" she muttered.

Almost immediately after that Bella felt an incredible force knock her backwards as she landed on the concrete ground with a thud.

"AHHHH! UGH! GRRRRRRRR!" she cried withering and thriving her body about upon feeling something twist and turn within her. Its essence being that powerful she could barely hold up the fight to whatever was moving through her veins.

Until finally iniquity got the best of her feeling positive that two cold hands had reached out to caress her mind as if to claim it for their own before Bella's entire world fell into the everlasting pit hole of purgatory.

**...…..**

Deacon watching as Mercury and Quinn dragged Dragonetti along the beach smirked to himself knowing that this was going to be the ultimate pay back the old man could ever dare face.

As the two brought the old man to a halt Deacon took off the sack that had been covering his head allowing the leader to take in his surroundings.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Deacon asked in a sarcastic tone as he unfastened the leaders coat with Quinn and Mercury keeping a firm hold on Dragonetti who had intended to put up a fight.

"Look at that" said Deacon pointing to the distant morning rise. "Phew, its getting a little toasty out here huh?" he chuckled seeing the smoke radiating off the mans body. "When did you last stop to appreciate a good sunrise?"

He asked Dragonetti who instead of answering kept quiet and looked on in agony as his flesh continued to burn under the light of dawn.

"Oh no that's right you were born a vampire so you never had the pleasure, have you? That's okay. At least we're here together, which means alot to me by the way. I mean that. Because actually when you get to know me I'm a fairly sentimental type of guy, even innocent you might say" Deacon joked.

"Do what you want Frost, it doesn't make any difference" said Dragonetti staring daggers at his rival.

"You just don't fucking get it!" Deacon snapped ripping the guy's shirt open. "One last time. Where's the girl!?"

"You'll never be anything more that what you are Frost. You're never gonna be pure blood" Dragonetti snarled.

Having had enough Deacon took out a pair of pliers from his pocket preparing to rip out the leaders fangs.

"You will never rule our world!"

Before he could carry out his dastardly deed Deacon stopped dead as Mercury and Quinn were both thrown a good distance away from Dragonetti who just then had started violently coughing and vomiting up his own blood, falling to his knees as he did.

'What the fuck?' Deacon thought to himself frowning at the sight.

"AHHHHHH!" Dragonetti cried whilst grabbing at his heart that felt as though it were being torn apart from the inside out.

"Hurts don't it?"

They heard someone say as Deacon and the others narrowed their gaze to the source, but got quite the shock when they saw whose figure emerged from the shadows.

"Isabella?" spoke Deacon seeing his pet approach the scene.

"Its good to see you Frost, though how terrible it is that you've been having fun without me. Shame on you" Isabella smirked throwing a flirty wink at him.

Mercury pissed off by this got up attempting to attack the girl but ending up being mysteriously suspended in place by a non visible force.

"Don't even think about bitch, you're in way over your head here" Isabella forewarned the female vamp.

Having now grabbed his undivided attention Deacon observed as his pet came to stand next to him whilst leering down at Dragonetti.

"Well well well, guess your plans didn't work out after all huh old man? Out of all the things to comprehend I bet to hell you didn't see this one coming" Isabella said.

Dragonetti lifting his head up blinked twice to get a good look at her. "Isabella" he gasped.

"If you like. However I prefer my new name better as it tends to place fear into those who hear it, or so I've heard" Isabella smirked as she knelt down to his level. "Handing me over to Blade wasn't a wise move asshole, you should have just killed me when you had the chance."

"Y-you are not Isabella" Dragonetti said staring into the cold depths of her eyes.

"Well what do you know? He's smarter than he looks" Isabella chuckled. "I've waited a looong time for this moment Dragonetti, and now that its here I am going to personally savor every second of pain you harbor for what you and your bastard henchman did to my mate" she sneered at him.

"Who are you?" Dragonetti asked her.

"Most people know me as the Blood Queen. But I prefer Lilith, goddess of the night"

**Author's Note: Dun! Dun! DUUUUUUNNN! Oh dear Dragonetti is in trouble now. Pissing off a demon goddess? Not good. **

**Leave your reviews.**


End file.
